From Friend To Boss
by OhhhSkyler
Summary: After being friends at Yale, Rory has an interview with a certain cocky, blond. They haven't seen or heard from each other in over year. Will they remain friends? Or become something more? First fanfic! - NO LONGER FINISHING
1. Summary

Summary

+ Rory already graduated from Yale and is now looking for a job

+ Everything happened from the shows, but Rory and Logan never dated.

+ Lorelai and Luke are dating.

+ Logan still went to London.

+ Logan and Rory haven't talked since before Logan left for London over a year ago.


	2. Ant Rory

Chapter 1: Ant Rory

Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore-Hayden nervously stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the blond female with green eyes who was sitting behind a reception desk.

The blond looked up when she felt another presence. She saw a brunette woman with big, blue eyes and she smiled warmly at the brown-haired female. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes...," Rory replied jittery. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore – Rory, for short."

"Very well. Follow me," responded the blond while standing up and walking down the hall with Rory following closely behind. "By the way, I'm Rachel and you have nothing to worry about. We have the most amazing boss."

"That may be true, but you're not the one doing the interview," answered Rory, now more eager then nervous. She wanted to find out who the _amazing_ boss was.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, but I did have to go through this about a year ago when I first came to New York."

There was a comfortable silence when Rory didn't reply. "Well, here we are," Rachel told Rory stopping in front of a door. "The boss' office."

"Is that door twenty feel tall and I'm the size of an ant, or is it just me?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's sarcasm. "You are just gonna have to go in, do your interview, come back out, and answer that question yourself. Then come talk to me about how it went, if you got the job and what you think about the boss." She paused briefly before continuing. "Now go in there and make him beg for you to take the job."

Rory smiled slightly and turned her head toward her new friend and told her thank you. When the blond left, Rory turned back to the door and knocked lightly, but hard enough to be heard.

"Come in," a husky, male voice called.

Rory took a deep breath and let it out. "You can do this, Gilmore," she told herself. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to find the boss sitting behind his desk, "Oh my god..."

When Rory saw her hopefully new boss, she couldn't help but grin like a crazy woman. He still looked the same – blond tousled hair, chocolate brown eyes, and that arrogant, cocky, yet still sexy smirk.

They starred into each other's eyes not believing what they're seeing.

The blond was wondering what she was doing here. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in over a year. It suddenly dawned on him, she was the interviewee. He smiled slightly, with a twinkle in his eye, and said, "Welcome to the New York Post, Ace."


	3. It's Definitely Great

**Author's Note:** I will be have quotes from _'_You Jump, I Jump, Jack' in this chapter. Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own seasons 1 though 7 on DVD. I wish I owned Logan and Zac Efron, though! It would make me the happiest person in the world. )

_RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL_

**Chapter 2: We've Met**

Rory snapped out of her gaze and finally realized this was real, and that it wasn't a dream. "Oh my god," she said, running to Logan. "I can't believe it, Logan! It's actually you!"

"Believe it, Ace," Logan replied, pulling her into a huge hug. "We you running to see little old me? I thought running, or excersize in general, was against the Gilmore Girl code?"

"Shut up, Huntzburger. Us Gilmore's can make exceptions, and this, is one of those times," Rory said. "You should know by now to just live in the moment. You're the one who taught me that, remember?"

"Of course, Ace. How could I forget?" Logan asked, thinking back to that day he remembered quite well.

_Flashback_

_Rory was worriedly looking at the 7 story platform while Logan walked over._

_"Hope your picking up superlatives," Logan told Rory._

_"What are they going to do?"_

_"What do you think they're going to do," he asked, not answering her question._

_"They're not gonna jump?"_

_"Jump!"_

_"That's like seven stories! They'll die!"_

_"We're all going to die one day."_

_"But those four are today," she replied, pointing at the four people on the platform._

_"Six."_

_"I see four."_

_"I'm heading up."_

_"Of course you are."_

_"And Finn was suppose to do it, but a few of us figured he made it this far, so there's an extra space."_

_"Hmm." Rory was looking up at the people on the platform, and noticed Logan starring at her. "No!"_

_"And we're not gonna die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have."_

_"I am not going to jump," Rory said while another man in a tux walked over._

_"We're all set," the other man said._

_Logan put his hand on the male's shoulder. "This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this."_

_"It's very safe," Seth replied. "We did a dozen successful test drops. Every potato came though without a scratch."_

_Rory suddenly looked nervous, again, "Potato?"_

_"We can't test using people, that'd be dangerous," Logan said in a joking voice. Seth walked back up the platform._

_"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate," said Rory._

_"Since when," Logan questioned._

_"Since forever," Rory answered._

_"George Plimpton never participated," Logan said, trying to make a point._

_"What?"_

_"His best stuff put him in the thick of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruin."_

_"So he participated," Rory replied, starting to get annoyed._

_"Bill Buford made it with soccer hooligans in 'Among The Thugs'. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action of World War II, he was killed by a Japanese Sniper, not that you go to go that far."_

_"Buford, Pyle. I know."_

_"Richard Hottolet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads."_

_"All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I-"_

_"Jumpers to their places, please," the emcee shouted, interrupting Rory._

_"You're scared," Logan told Rory._

_"Well, yeah!"_

_"And that stops the greats?"_

_"It's stopping this great," Rory answered, pointing to herself._

_"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure."_

_"What does that mean?" Rory asked, defensively._

_"You're just a little sheltered."_

_"Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too."_

_"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different," Logan responded. Rory smiled and Logan walked to her side and talked into her ear. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. If you climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."_

_"Let's go," she said, looking up at Logan after making a mental pro/con list._

_"Let's go!"_

_"But I am not a fan of ladders," Rory said while walking over to the platform's ladder._

_"They scare the crap out of me, too," Logan answered, following her._

_"High. We are very high," Rory said, looking down at the ground from up on top of the platform._

_"I've been higher."_

_"I meant distance from the ground."_

_"That, too."_

_"This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice," said Seth, holding a harness, and wrapping it around Rory's waist._

_"Why do they look so worried?" Rory asked Logan, looking at the people on the ground._

_"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you."_

_"I know," Rory said and took an umbrella out of Logan's hand._ _The emcee on the ground was saying something in Latin._

_"Do you trust me?" Logan asked Rory._

_"You jump, I jump, Jack," Rory answered._

_"In Omnia Paratus," shouted the crowd on the ground._

_"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay," Logan said, then grabbed Rory's hand for the jump._

_"Oh, thank god," Seth said, when all six jumpers landed on the ground safely. The crowd was cheering._

_"You did good, Ace," Logan told Rory._

_"Once in a lifetime experience," Rory exclaimed, holding Logan's hand to her heart._

_"Only if you want it to be," he replied, looking straight into her eyes and smiling._

_End Flashback_

"That was a great day," Logan sighed. "Yes. Yes, it wa-," Rory tried saying before she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

_RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL_

Rachel was sitting at her desk when she heard a female voice yell, "Oh my god!"

She got up from behind her desk and walked over to where the shriek had come from – in Logan Huntzburger's office. _'Why would a scream be coming from there?" S_he wondered.

When she reached her destination, she saw a brunette woman and a blond male hugging, but she couldn't make out the figures. _'Rory and Logan wouldn't be hugging, would they," _she questioned. _'Logan doesn't soften up to people that easily – especially women.'_

She heard the male voice say, "That was a great day." She recognized the voice as Logan's, but she didn't understand why he and that female were hugging. She was definitely confused by now.

"Yes. Yes, it wa-," the female tried saying before Rachel cut her off, by 'coughing'.

Logan and the brunette turned to face her. So, the brunette was Rory, but that didn't answer why they were hugging. _'They both look so comfortable in each other's arms. Why are they still holding each other, though?' _

"I hate to ruin your little love affair, but I'm getting the impression you know each other," Rachel told them.

Logan smirked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yes it is, 'cause if you didn't know each other, you wouldn't have been hugging," she replied, and paused a little before continuing, "and you wouldn't still be holding each other."

Rory blushed and let go of Logan.

When Rory let go, Rachel looked over at Logan. He looked a little disappointed now. _'Why do I think that their feelings toward each other are more than platonic?'_ Rachel watch Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder. Rory looked up at Logan, and smiled. _'Maybe because they are. At least work will be more exciting, now.'_

Rachel decided to ask Rory about that at a later time, and she changed the subject. "Did you get the job, Rory?"

"Well, um, actually, I-"

"She got the job," Logan said, finishing Rory's unknown answer.

"Great! Now what day was so great?" Rachel asked, one again switching subjects.

"When me and Logan jumped off a 7-story platform," Rory said, with a grin growing on her face.

Rachel put her hands in the air and said, "I don't want to know," before she walked out of the office.

Logan looked at Rory. "Come on. I'll show you around," he said, with a smile.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Rory replied, smiling back at her new boss.

_RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL_

Logan was showing Rory around the New York Post with his arm still around her. He was happy she was working for him. _'Maybe I'll want to come to work now if I get to see that beautiful face of hers everyday,' _Logan thought. _'Wait.. beautiful face? What is wrong with me? Rory is just a friend. A really great friend.'_

He shook the thoughts out of his head, and Rory looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just thinking," Logan said looking into her big, bright blue eye. _'Man I love those eye.. Ugh! What is with me today?'_

Rory didn't quite believe him, but she just nodded and went along with what he was saying.

"Rory," a male guy asked, "Is that you?"

"Harry!" Rory said, running up to give him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Work has been bad, until Rory Gilmore showed up. Wait, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Logan and Rory with baffle.

"I just got a job here," Rory answered.

"Really? That's great!"

It sure is," Rory said and looked back at Logan. _'I could get used to coming to work every day if it mean I get to see those amazing, chocolate brown eyes. . . Whoa, Rory! What was that about?'_ She ignored the thoughts in her head and smiled at him. He smiled back. _'I love his smile. I could definitely get used to this.'_

About twenty seconds have passed and Harry realized that Rory wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He followed her eyes and noticed she was starring at Logan. The both of them were grinning at each other. He smirked to himself, _'Work is going to be a whole lot more interesting.'_

_RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL_

**A/N: **Who should become another character in the next chapter. Lorelai, Luke and Lorelai, or Finn? Please help me out!

Sky


	4. Good Old Days & Chinese Food

**A/N: I just got out for summer break on the 16th, so hopefully I will be able to update more! Sorry about that flashback section in the previous chapter, I don't know why it did that. Oh, and in my story, the whole April thing happened about two months after Rory's senior year at Yale, just so it makes more sense in this chapter. And ahead of time, sorry if there are any mistakes. And ask if something confuses you. I'm not much of a writer, so sorry about that too.**

**Thanks for your reviews!:**

**LogansAce:** Thanks for your review!

**thebuzz1919: **Thanks for your review!

**Crazy-kiracat39: **I love Finn, too D

**Curly-Q: **I'm glad you love it )

**eternalgorithm: **I don't think it's possible not to be a fan of Finn, haha.

**lady.lily.of.tattisdale: **Thanks for your review!

**frogflute2: **Yeah, it might seem like they are already dating, but that's just to show how good of friends they are and to show how comfortable they are with each other. Sorry if it confused you.

**Rory Ace Huntzberger: **Here is your update ;D

**Kellyree: **Yes, you definitely have to love the drunken Australian D

**zekezeus: **I'm not for sure if I will or won't put one of them in another relationship or not. But if I do, I know what I will do, and they won't be in that relationship for long. Hopefully that makes sense /

**Brooke-Lucas-Fan-23: **Thanks for your review!

**gilmoregirl102: **It makes me happy that you love my story. Thanks!

**Potterflyf73: **I plan on putting Colin and the gang in this story sometime soon. I just don't know when yet.

**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

_**FFTB (From Friend To Boss)**_

**Chapter 3: Good Old Days & Chinese Food**

The next few days went by with the same routine; Logan would bring Rory coffee in the morning, and they would go out for lunch together. They even left work at the same time.

"We're going to the pub tonight," Logan told Rory when they were leaving work that Friday afternoon.

"Surprise there," Rory said, sarcastically.

"Well actually there is," Logan paused, but continued when Rory gave him a confused looked. "Someone is meeting us there."

"Really? Who?" Rory asked excited.

"It's a surprise."

"But I don't like surprises," she pouted.

"I know, Ace, but I'm positive you'll like this surprise."

"I like all of your surprises, I just don't like waiting for them," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, you aren't a very patient person."

Rory gave him the evil glare.

"Hey, it's true!" Logan exclaimed.

"Whatever, Huntzberger. Just buy me coffee and I won't be mad at you anymore."

"Your wish is my command."

_**FFTB**_

Rory was getting ready for tonight. Her thoughts were wondering to who the special guest was until her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey, mom."

"Daughter of mine! Why haven't you called me in a week? Are you still job searching? Meet a new man?"

"No, actually, I was offered a job at the first paper I was interviewed for, and I accepted. So I've been busy with work and such, I'm sorry I haven't called in a while."

"Really? That's great, hun! Which paper is it? And I'll forgive you for just this once."

"Thanks for your forgiveness, and it's the New York Post," Rory told her mother.

"Wow, that's a really good paper! How's the boss? Who's the boss? Having an affair with him? Or is it a she? Because then it would just be wrong, no that I have anything against lesb-"

Rory cut her mother off so she would stop babbling, "It's a guy, mom, and let's just say he was a good surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've met him before, and he's a really good boss," Rory answered. She knew that when her mother found out that Logan was her boss, she was going to have to listen to her go on and on about how cute they were together.

"Spit it out and tell mommy who he is," Lorelai demanded.

Rory took a deep breath in before answering, "Logan Huntzberger."

"Then there is a guy! And that is a good surprise. . For you, I mean."

"Here we go again," Rory sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Why, fruit of my loins, what ever do you mean?" Lorelai asked her daughter in mock surprise.

"You know damn well what I mean," Rory stated.

"Yes, I do, but it's the truth; You two would make a lovely couple. Just imagine your kids! Your blue eyes, and his blond hair. They would look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Are you calling Logan gorgeous, mom?" Rory asked, sort of wanting to change the subject about them as a couple.

"Yes, just don't tell Luke that I'm cheating on him, he would be devastated."

"Good to know, but I'm going to have a little talk with Logan. He never told me he was having an affair with my mother."

"That's because I made him. He told me he wanted you, but you know how I am. I'm just a little persuader."

"Yes, you definitely are one of the best persuaders I know. But seriously mom, we're _just_ friends."

"I think otherwise," Lorelai said.

"You do that, but mine and Logan's relationship is truly platonic."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Rory asked, confused.

"That there is a relationship."

"Oh my god, no! Now can we please stop talking about me and Logan?"

"Fine, we can change the subject."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

"What are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Me and Mr. So-Called Gorgeous are meeting someone at the put tonight."

"Who are you meeting?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"He should know better that."

"He should, but he doesn't. Sad, I know."

"Just have him buy you the Starbuck's Company, and you be over it like last week's shoes," Lorelai said, which caused Rory to laugh.

"How's Luke, mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Still spending time with April more than me."

"I'm sorry, mom, really."

"I know, kid, but it's not your fault. Well, I'm going to let you go hang out with Mr. Gorgeous and Mystery Guest. Bye, sweets, love you!"

"Bye, mom. Love you, too!"

With that, Rory closed her phone shut and grabbed her coat and headed out the door to get a cab.

_**FFTB**_

"Rory, love!"

Rory snapped her head in the direction an australian accent was calling her name. She jumped out of her chair and leaped into the arms of no one other than our favorite drunken australian, Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked when Finn stopped spinning her and put her feet on the floor.

"You don't want me here?" Finn pouted.

"No! Of course I want you here. It's just I didn't expect the special guest to be you."

"I'm special?" Finn asked.

"Finny, you've always been special."

Finn turned to face Logan. "She said I'm special. She never said you were special."

"Just not around you," Logan smirked.

Finn gasped overly dramatic, and turned to Rory. "Love, please tell me he's lieing?"

"Boys, grow up," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

Logan and Finn looked at each other, then back at Rory. "Nawh," they answered at the same time.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just enjoy our night together."

"As long as I get an after night, love," Finn said.

"You'll just have to wait and see. It depends on how much of a gentleman you turn out to be. I mean, it's only the first date. What makes you think I put out that easily?"

"Because I'm pretty. And exotic!"

"The asian bird flu is also exotic, Finn," Logan stated.

"That's just bullocks! How can you compare me--a macho, masculine, exotic sex god--to the asian bird flu?" Finn asked, too dramatic.

Rory laughed.

"Why are you laughing, love?" Finn asked Rory.

"You just called yourself masculine," Rory said, still giggling, and caused Logan to burst out laughing as well.

"I'm appalled! I expected this from Logan, but not from you."

"I'm sorry, Finny. Please forgive me?"

"Why did you call me un-masculine, love? It hurt my feelings."

"Awh, I'm sorry Finny. But I couldn't help it. I've seen in you womans clothing, and wearing make-up. I don't think that's very masculine, now is it?"

"I think Rory won this one, Finn," Logan said.

"Fine, but you have to beg for forgiveness, love," Finn told Rory.

"Finny, the love of my life, will you please forgive me?" Rory asked with her bambi eyes. She knew Finn could never turn those down.

"Fine, Reporter Girl, I forgive you."

Rory leaned in and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, aussie sex god."

"I always knew you wanted me."

"Oh, no. My secret is out. What will happen now?"

"Well, we could always ditch this blond, cocky, boring, annoying, arrogant...," Finn started.

"Hey!" Logan protested. "I think she gets the point."

"No, Finn, I think you can continue," Rory smirked.

Logan gave Rory a death glare. "Finn, don't you dare continue," Logan said, still glaring at Rory.

"But, mate! This lovely shelia wants me to continue, and you must always be a gentleman and do as the ladies ask."

"You are no gentleman, Finn," Logan said, now glaring at Finn.

Finn gasped. "I am more of a gentleman than you'll ever be."

Logan and Rory both gave him a disbelieving look.

"Love, you're going against me?" Finn asked Rory, and pouted at her.

"I'm sorry. But yes, I am."

"But you called me an exotic sex god!" Finn said overly dramatic, and a little loud having some heads turn towards their table.

"Shh, Finn! Keep it down," Rory said.

"I will most certainly not keep it down!"

"Please," Rory begged.

"Fine," Finn sighed. "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want anything?"

"Cappuccino!" Rory said excitedly.

"How about you, mate?" Finn asked Logan.

"Scotch neat, please."

"Coming right up. Be right back ladies!" Finn said, and left fast. Quite frankly, he didn't want to see the face on Logan when he called him a lady.

_**FFTB**_

When Finn came back with their drinks, they talked about everything and nothing. Yale, work, the Life and Death Brigade, family, etcetera.

Since Logan only had two glasses of scotch, he drove Rory home and walked her up to her room.

Rory invited him in so they could just talk, hang out, and watch a movie.

"I'm hungry," Rory said as she sat down next to Logan on the couch after she put in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"How can you be hungry? We ate at the pub."

"I'm always hungry," Rory pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"I'm hungry," Rory repeated.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese!" Rory exclaimed, and grinned big, showing off her pearly whites.

"Chinese it is," Logan said as he got out his cell phone and ordered the food.

_**FFTB**_

"Oompa-loompa, doo-pa-dee-doo. I've got a perfect puzzle for you. Oompa-loompa, doo-pa-dee-dee. If you are wise, you'll listen to me," Rory sang.

The food was all gone, and they were still watching the movie.

"I bet you know all of the lines in this movie for as many times as you've watched it," Logan smirked.

Rory gasped. "I hardly ever watch this movie!"

Logan gave her a look that said he didn't believe her excuse. "Ace, whenever we have a movie night, we watch this movie. When we're just hanging at your house, we watch this movie. Sometime when we talk on the phone, you're watching this movie."

"So?"

"So? Just so? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I can't help it if it's one of my favorite movies."

"Ace, it isn't just your favorite. I think you may be obsessed with it."

"I am not!" Rory declared.

"Yes, you are. You once told me you wanted to be an Oompa-loompa."

"Well, I can't help that! They're small, and orange, and can sing. And they also make chocolate!" Rory smiled.

"Figured it was mainly because of the chocolate," Logan rolled his eyes.

"How often do you watch this movie?"

"About once a week," Rory said as if it wasn't a lot.

"Once a week? You have got to be kidding!"

"Uh, no," Rory said in a 'duh' tone. "Like I said, it's one of my favorites."

"I didn't need you to tell me that one."

"Then don't ask."

"I didn't as-," Logan started, but then gave up. There was no way he was going to win this argument. "Okay, fine. Next time I won't ask."

"That's all I was wanting to hear," Rory said and turned back to the movie.

_**FFTB**_

The credits started rolling on the screen. Logan was still starring at the television and asked, "Do you want to watch another movie, Ace?"

Rory didn't reply.

Logan look over at her. "Ace?"

Still no reply.

Logan sighed He picked Rory up and carried her bridal-style to her bedroom. He set her down and was leaving until he heard her mumble something.

He turned around to face her and asked, "Yeah, Ace?"

"You can stay if you want," she shyly said. "I mean, it's not like you haven't before. And it's a Friday, so we don't have to go in to work tomorrow."

Logan smiled. He didn't want to leave anyway. He climbed into bed and put his arm around her waist. "See you in the morning, Ace."

"G'night, Logan."

"Night, Ace."

**A/N: I have some part of the next chapter ready, just not all of it. Sorry that I write short chapters. I have a few questions, though. Are you suppose to have a beta? Because I don't have one, and I don't really know what their job is. Secondly, how do you pronounce Matt Czuchry – the actor who plays Logan - last name? (zuck-ree) Is that right? Lastly, just tell me what you thought of this chapter. Be honest, please. Love? Hate? Tell me what you think. Idea's are acceptable, I just might not use them. Unless I love your idea better ;)**


	5. Which bacon?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on a different story (which I'm still working on). The first chapter is really long.. around 13 pages already, and I'm not even close to being done. Super long, right? Haha, I'm going to stop myself before I rant any longer.  
****Shout-outs too:**

**RoryandLogan4ever: **Wait no longer, it's here!

**Welcome To Lala-Land: **Thanks for the pronunciation! Love the name, by the way ;D

**RoryAceHayden147: **I completely agree! I had **no **clue how to say it, Haha. But it's zoo-kree. I will try getting some more Rogan action on here, but I'm not for sure what I'm doing next.. so yeah. Lol. And I'm glad you loved that last chaper.

**MegaMe15: **Haha, thanks. I don't think I'm going to use a beta, but if I do, you'll be the first person I ask. Thanks for the offer! :D

**rogans-rock0909: **Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try making my chapters longer from now on because truth-be-told, I don't like short chapters either. Lol

**Frogflute2: **Thanks for explaining what a beta is. And I tried to make it as close to the show as possible, so I'm glad you think it's Rory/Logan like.

**Rory Ace Huntzberger: **Aw, thanks! That's means a lot to me. You're a pretty excellent writer yourself.

**Thanks to the other reviewers!:  
**Curley-Q  
ange87  
thebuzz1919  
melako17

--  
**Chapter 4: Which bacon?**

Rory woke up to the aroma of coffee and bacon. She laid there for a few minutes until she couldn't just lie there with the smell lingering any longer. She groaned and rolled out of bed.

Logan was brewing a fresh pot of coffee and making bacon and eggs when Rory walked in looking disheveled. Her hair was a mess, her clothes from last night (which she slept in) were wrinkled, and it didn't look like her eyes were even partially open. Logan chuckled to himself—It looked as if she was a beautiful, sleep-walking zombie.

"Morning Ace."

Rory just grunted as she sat down on a stool at the counter.

"You look cheery. Coffee? Wait, don't answer that question. Duh, of course you want coffee." Logan handed her a mug and filled it with the dark beverage.

After several coffee's later, Rory finally spoke," So, are we doing anything with Finn tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Ask him!"

"You're the one that called him an exotic sex god, twice might I add. I think you can ask him."

Rory gave him the bambi eyes.

"Oh, come on! Don't use those on me, they get me every time."

"Exactly," Rory grinned.

Logan sighed, "Fine, I'll ask Finn. You just owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

"You are very wrong there, Ace."

"Prove it," Rory challenged.

"When you took my limo to Stars Hollow to comfort your mom when she and Luke broke up."

"That was out of the kindness in your heart, and you offered it.. you practically insisted."

"Well, the times when you kept begging for coffee whenever you were broke," he tried again.

"Yes, but you didn't seem to care, and you usually pay for my coffee anyway without me asking."

"I didn't care, but I'm trying to make a point."

"Whatever. Continue with your points."

"Right." Logan continued, "When you practically dragged me to see The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and made me pay for everything."

_FLASHBACK_

_Rory was pulling Logan along the sidewalk to the movie theater. She originally didn't plan on going to Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants with Logan, but she didn't mind that she was with him instead of Stephanie._

"_I don't see why I have to come with you. It's a chick flick, and I," Logan skimmed his eyes over his own body, "am definitely not a chick."_

"_You came because Steph is **busy **with Colin, and Paris is **busy **with Doyle," Rory replied._

"_Ugh! That just put mental images in my head that I did not want to see."_

"_Glad to know. Now get out your wallet," Rory commanded._

"_Why?" Logan asked._

"_You're paying" Rory said as if it was obvious._

"_But why am I paying? You are the one dragging me here."_

"_You're point being?"_

"_That you should pay."_

"_Ha! Funny, Huntzberger. Now cough up the cash."_

_Logan rolled his eyes and got out his wallet. He looked towards the cashier and said, "Two for Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, please."_

"_12.50," she said. **(A/N: That's just 6.75 plus 6.75.)**_

_Logan got out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the woman behind the counter._

"_Thank you, come again," she told them as she handed Logan his change back._

"_Can we go sit now?" Logan asked Rory walking away from the cashier._

"_No, we don't have snacks yet."_

"_We just ate."_

"_So?"_

"_So...," Logan paused, "I don't know why I'm arguing, it's you, you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."_

_Rory grinned widely and grabbed his arm and took him over to the snack counter._

"_Hello, what would you like?" the woman around 21 asked from behind the snack counter. She was obviously checking out Logan, and Rory couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but she ignored it and ordered._

"_I'll have a large Diet Coke, large popcorn, Twizzlers, Sour Patch Kids, and Milk Duds." Rory turned to Logan, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something?"_

"_Ha ha, very funny," Logan sarcastically replied. He looked over to the woman and told her he wanted a large Pepsi and a large popcorn._

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes, thank you," Logan answered._

"_Your total comes to 11.36."_

_Logan handed her a ten and five._

"_3.64 is your change," the snack lady said, and handed him is money back. "Enjoy your movie."_

_-- (Still flashback)_

_Rory was laughing at Logan while they were walking out of the theater._

"_I can't b-believe you w-were on the v-v-verge of t-tears!"_

"_Hey! It was a really emotional movie, and if I recall, you were actually crying," Logan defensively replied._

_Rory was starting to calm down now. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I **am **a girl," she said, and burst out laughing again._

"_I'm glad to know that my emotions are used to your amusement," Logan said sarcastically._

"_Aw, I hurt your feelings. How can I make it up to you?" Rory asked in mock sorry._

_Logan smirked, "I have a few ideas."_

_Rory hit him in the back of his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Huntzberger."_

"_Only if you join me in that gutter," Logan's smirk grew wider._

"_Pig!" Rory said, clearly annoyed. She stomped off to Logan's silver Porsche, but didn't get in since it was locked._

"_Aw, come on, Ace! Forgive me?" Logan pouted._

_Rory rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Fine, but only, and I mean **only**, if you promise me never to pout again."_

_I promise, cross my heart and hope to die," Logan said and put an 'x' over his chest during the 'cross my heart' part._

"_Then you are forgiven. Now take me to my dorm."_

"_As you wish, mi'lady," Logan bowed, then unlocked his car._

_Rory laughed and got in before saying, "If you were on a steed, then you could be my Prince Charming."_

"_Got any horses around?"_

"_Sorry, but no."_

"_Damn."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rory opened her mouth the protest, but appeared to be unsuccessful, "Fine, I owe you."

"Ha! Rory Gilmore finally admits she's been defeated."

"Whatever, is the bacon done yet? I'm starving."

"Subtle conversation change."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question."

"Ooh, feisty. I like it!" Logan grinned.

Rory smirked and said while leaning forward, "Well in that case..."

Logan was completely thrown off guard when she starting leaning forward. _'Is she really going to kiss me? What is she doing? I wonder what her lips on mine will feel like.. wait, don't think that.' _His thoughts were interrupted by Rory when she hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Logan glared.

"That's what you get for not answering a simple question," Rory innocently smiled.

Logan was still glaring at her, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Bacon's done."

Rory laughed.

"What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of Kevin Bacon because his career was pretty much over after Footloose. Then, of course, he made Apollo 13, which was good, too, but still not as good as Footloose."

Logan chuckled. "You and your pop culture references."

"Yup, now hand over the bacon."

"Which one? Food or Kevin?" Logan asked.

Rory pretended to think this over. "Kevin, then he can take me out for food bacon."

Logan pouted, "I could take you out for bacon."

"But you aren't good at gymnastics."

--

**A/N: **Tuh-duh! Wah-lah! Sorry my chapters are so short, I'll try making it longer next time. Can any of you give me ideas on what to do next? Now please review! All you have to do it click on the cute, little purple Go button, and tell me what you think. Can't wait to read your review ;)


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TO ALL!**

Faithful readers, I am so uuber-duuber (is that a word?) sorry. Like majorly. I'm not even kidding you. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooo, _so_ sorry. Please don't hate me. Seriously. Please? _(bambi eyes)_

I don't really have an excuse for my abstinence, so I'll just tell the truth; I have major writing block. I know what I want to do with this story, I'm just stuck on how to write it. And it will take even longer because I just started high school the 13th, which would be 9th grade for me. Again, so, _so_ sorry!

On to non-related(ish) subjects about my current life:

Honestly, I'm not really liking high school yet. But I just started, so hopefully it will grow on me. The lunches are nasty, too! I really wish I was back in middle school :(. . those lunches were at least good. Now I really wish I could drive, that way I could leave during lunch (it's open campus). I also hope it cools down some so I can play Tennis. . I'm going out for Tennis during the spring, so I need to practice. I doubt I'll be on Varsity my Freshman year, but I hope I will be next year.

But anyways, who has read or is currently reading the Twilight saga? I have! Well, I'm reading Breaking Dawn right now but you have to give me a break, I only got it August 11th and I'm on page 493.. I've been busy, but I'm seriously in love with it. I think it's just as good at Twilight, just a _smidge _below. And if you've read the series, don't lie, I know you loved it :D. If you haven't read it, check it out! I'm not even joking. I seriously can't wait for the movie to come out December 12.

Wait, that's reminds me! In English 9, Mrs. Tinkham, my teacher, gave us an assignment—that's not due for two months, but still—where we have to write a book report, and I was wanting to do Twilight, but "_noooo_! You can't do a book that's a movie." How gay is that?! Like seriously. I mean, the movie's nothing like the book (trust me, you can tell) and the movie won't even be out by then! Ugh! _(eyeroll)  
_Sorry, had to vent there :).

**Questions (though there's really no point to them...):  
****1) **Who has a YouTube account? If you do, add me! I'm _SkylerAnne2012_. Or you tell me your name, and I'll add you. And do anybody know where I can watch "How To Be" online free? Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen) is in it XD.  
**2) **What do you think of the cast for Twilight? Personally, I love them. I have some worries about Kristen Stewart playing Bella, but I have faith she'll do fine.  
**3) **What do you think about me not being able to write a report on Twilight? My sister thought it was stupid, and she's 18. Gawh! Hehe, still venting ;P.  
**4) **Do you dislike me for not being able to update yet? Be honest.  
**5) **Who's been watching the Beijing 2008 Olympics? Wooh! They freakin' rock! :D  
**6) **Anyone have a Twilight Lexicon account? I'm _Sky _so feel free to personal message me anytime. I'm all ears.. well, eyes and fingers :S.  
**7) **Have you guffawed today? Haha, I love that word. It means 'laughed'. Guffaw equals laugh. Lol (pause) I'm weird.

_**If you're reading this paragraph, congrats, you have patience ;D. I need major help. Normally when people put "Add Story to Story Alert" they get an email message telling them that the certain story is updated, well, I don't. Do you know why? Help!! Please, please, pleaaaaseeee!**_

--

PS: Thanks to all of my splendid reviewers/readers! I hope you don't loathe me too much and still read my boring ol' story. So, thanks so very much!: _Writergirl2011, halfadash, Anglefacedcutie, gilmoregirl102, RoryAceHayden147, Curley-Q, phips, thebuzz1919. _You are the best! The greatest!

PSS/PPS (I don't know which is correct): I also had a mathematics error in the previous chapter. I hit the wrong number on accident. Please ignore that.


	7. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note numero dos**

OK, so I have thought long and hard (that's what she said) about this. I love all of you wonderful reviewers, but I don't know if I'll even finish this story. I really don't like it. I think it's just the way I wrote it, I don't know, but I strongly dis-like it.

What do you think I should do?

I was thinking that maybe I'll just start it completely over sometime, redo EVERYTHING. Should I do that? I wouldn't start it right away, of course. I'm actually writing an utterly different story. And for this one, I'm being smart. I am going to write the whole story first, then just upload it whenever I feel like it—probably about once a week maybe. But I'm only on chapter one, so yeah.

So what should I do? Cut the story altogether, or just redo it?


End file.
